ben10_powerof10fandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted
Wanted is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Power of 10. Plot Outside of the area of the desert where the Rustbucket is parked and the Tennysons are sleeping, a portal opens up and three bounty hunters (Kraab, Sixsix and Tetrax) emerge. Kraab then declares that they retrieve the Omnitrix and leave the planet. The next morning, Max asks Gwen where Ben was and why he was up so early. He is then seen as Heatblast shooting fireballs at cacti and propelling himself to fly. Gwen and Max then warn him about misusing his powers and learning to be more responsible. While in the air, Heatblast is then sprayed at with water and is temporarily extinguished. It is revealed that Kraab sprayed him with the water and he then demands to surrender Heatblast over. As soon as Heatblast's flame returns, he proceeds to attack but the Omnitrix times out, leaving a powerless Ben in shock. Kraab then demands Ben to give up the Omnitrix, after explaining to Ben what it was he was looking for. He then threatens Ben's life with a final warning, as Sixsix and Tetrax suddenly appear. Ben then refuses to surrender and Kraab retaliates by shooting Ben with one of his lasers. Ben easily dodges the blast and the Omnitrix reactivates, and he transforms into Fourarms. He introduces himself as Sixsix flies in and fires his lasers at him. Fourarms is able to avoid being hit by the lasers, as he runs towards Sixsix and powerfully uppercuts him. Sixsix then falls unconscious and is teleported away. Fourarms then stands and questions the whereabouts of Sixsix, when then he is hit with a cheap shot by Kraab. Kraab then goes to swing again with his claw, but Fourarms catches it and slams Kraab to the ground before spinning him and throwing him into an old abandoned building. Knowing Kraab and Sixsix are defeated, Fourarms is then searching for the third and final bounty hunter. When he turns around, he notices that Tetrax is holding Gwen and Max in each hand, bargaining their lives for his surrender. The Omnitrix times out and Ben falls to his knees in surrender. Tetrax then drops Gwen and Max and approaches Ben and grabs him by the wrist and picks him up. He mentions that he's taking Ben to go get the Omnitrix removed from his arm while another portal is opening up. Before moving forward, Ben swings himself to where he can kick Tetrax in the face, making him lose his grip. While falling, Ben transforms into Diamondhead and informs Tetrax that the Omnitrix stays in Ben's possession. Tetrax and Diamondhead then run at each other to fight and both are doing significant damage to one another. Diamondhead then says Tetrax is good at fighting, and that he needs to wrap things up, so he blasts Tetrax into the portal. Being able to hold on to the ground with the portal sucking him in, Tetrax then declares that he was only trying to help Ben, because a more malevolent and powerful conquerer would soon come to remove it from him and would potentially destroy the universe. Before Ben can learn who it is, Tetrax is sucked back in through the portal. Max then asks Ben if he's okay, and Ben answers that he is fine and how Max was right about being more responsible with the Omnitrix, and that he acknowledges that those three alien bounty hunters aren't the only ones after it. Gwen and Max reassure Ben that he's responsible, for he was willing to give himself up to save them. Ben is then satisfied and gives them thanks before walking to the Rustbucket in need of a nap. Noteworthy Events * Ben has his first encounter with Kraab, Sixsix and Tetrax. * Ben learns the name and some of the secrets of the Omnitrix. * Fourarms makes his debut. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson Villains * Kraab * Sixsix * Tetrax Aliens Used * Heatblast * Fourarms (first appearance) * Diamondhead Trivia * Ben finally learns the name of the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1